Demon's Hold
by Miyanon
Summary: Goku has been haunted for years by a demon called Vegeta that no one can see or acknowledge. In fact he is already in an insane asylum. But things take a turn for a worse when the demon decides to visit him outside the nightmares. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
A/N: I do realize that I have two concurring unfinished fics going on at the same time as this, but I simply had no choice but to write this. I was challenged and insulted when certain someones said that I couldn't write dark fics. But they are so wrong. So, so wrong. *chuckles* Consider this my really late Halloween fic. Enjoy.  
  
WARNING: Contains rape, yaoi, and eventual enslavement.  
  
****  
  
The clawing fingers stroked satin skin mercilessly. Possessive lips bit down on unwilling ones. Deep, throated cries of agony were smothered by a hot unrelenting mouth. Wide eyes were filled with terror as unholy gold discs looked into them. They know what's going to happen. They know the inevitability, and yet they are still defiant. A dark, husky voice whispers into a delicately curved ear, "Don't fight it, Kakarotto. You'll only get hurt."  
  
"No. NO!!" The young body thrashed wildly, trying to shake itself free of the unnatural vice-like grip. He was flipped over onto his stomach, the ground scraping up against his naked body. He felt a long hard shaft slide in between his groins. "N-NO!! STOP!! PLEASE!!" A throaty chuckle followed. Then white-hot agony shot up through his feverish body.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" The blood-curdling scream awakened an ebony haired woman from her slumber. She shrieked, looking around the room in a panic until she saw her husband in the separate bed, shaking uncontrollably. She said in a worried tone, "Goku, are you okay?" She thanked to high heaven that she managed to convince her husband to have a separate bed. He had another nightmare and he might have killed her in the middle of it.  
  
Trying to control himself, Goku rubbed his arms continuously, fighting off the shaking. The dream faded fast but those eyes stayed with him. Haunting his vision, even though his eyes were wide open. "He came again," he whispered unsteadily. "Just like he said he would."  
  
ChiChi demanded hostilely, "Is it your Vegeta dreams again?" Goku numbly nodded, looking straight ahead of him. His wife sighed, "Look Goku. The doctor said that these dreams are just temporary if you take your medecine! You're just reliving some trauma."  
  
Goku protested, "But ChiChi, I never even heard of Vegeta before these dreams started!"  
  
Her eyes quivered, tears threatening to fall, "Goku-" But he wouldn't let her have a say.  
  
"He raped me, ChiChi! I've never been raped before and you know it!" Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, evidence of the agony that he'd been going through for the past month. "He's real," the young saiyajin whispered, "he's trying to make me love him."  
  
"Goku, stop it."  
  
"I don't know why, ChiChi! Does it have something to do with the fact I'm the last saiyajin alive? I don't understand! All I know is that he wants me!"  
  
ChiChi hissed, "Goku! Listen to me!"  
  
"ChiChi, I don't know what to do! He might actually come here next! I can't- "  
  
Finally unable to take it, the ebony haired woman screamed out in pure embittered frustration, "He's not REAL!! It's all in your fucking head!! You're crazy, alright?! Why can't you-" She slowly shook her head, eyes brimming with tears, physical manifestations of her everlasting suffering. "God, Goku, why can't you just accept it?! Accept it, so that you can fucking snap out of it already!"  
  
The muscled warrior stared at the desperate figure next to him, drawn away from him. No, he couldn't accept it. His head turned from his wife and whispered, "He said he's coming for me tomorrow. He wants to take me away."  
  
A deathly silence ensued. Trails of salty tears lined ChiChi's face and she slowly shook her head. She had had enough. After nearly 10 months of this-- shit, she had finally had enough. Her voice quaked as she said, "Goku, our baby can't grow up like this, not with you. You're sick. I'm sorry, Goku, but this has gone too far. I have to send you to the hospital in the morning."  
  
The saiyajin closed his eyes, his expression completely unreadable. He. expected something like this.  
  
When he gave no reply, ChiChi simply gave up and went back under the covers to sleep, her body shaking with silent sobs. She heard the other mattress squeak and shift as her husband rose out of bed with his pillow to go downstairs and sleep on the couch.  
  
**** 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.  
  
A/N: Again, please enjoy.  
  
****  
  
Ebony discerning eyes eyed their surroundings warily. He was in an office, but it didn't exactly look normal. Only a gold, mellow light coming through creamy curtains lighted the small, homey office. Books and papers were scattered every which way along the cheery oak desk and around the metal garbage bin on the floor. The walls were lined with volumes upon volumes of books, ancient and new. Green, healthy plants also decorated the room in several places. But it didn't fool the mind behind those eyes for a minute. The office was designed to look inviting to intimidated "guests;" Calm and homey, instead of those fluorescent white offices that are typical for typical doctors.  
  
However, this wasn't a typical office. And that graying, slightly chubby man behind that desk smiling at him was no typical doctor.  
  
Goku coughed and looked away from those smiling, accusing eyes down at the royal red-carpeted floor. "Mr. Son, please look at me," came the gruff, kind voice. His eyes guiltily strayed up to those gold-rimmed glasses. "Thank you, Mr. Son."  
  
With a huff, the doctor lifted himself up from his wearied leather chair and came up by the side of the desk, leaning on his left arm, looking down on the seated saiyajin. "Are you aware of why you're here, Mr. Son?"  
  
Goku frowned, "Will you stop calling me that?"  
  
"Alright," the doctor said quickly, putting up his hands in a slight calming position, "is Goku better?"  
  
The saiyajin sighed, letting his eyes stray again. "Yeah sure."  
  
"Goku, please keep your eyes on me." This time his eyes went to the pipe stained tweed sweater. "My face, Goku, please." Unwillingly, the young man did so.  
  
"Good, Goku. Now, do you know why you're here?"  
  
Goku stared defiantly into those eyes. "I was mentally unstable. I had traumatic dreams about a demon that doesn't exist."  
  
"And do you think that you're progressing, Goku?"  
  
The saiyajin bobbed his head slightly, "Yes, Dr. Sullivan-"  
  
"It's Gil please, Goku."  
  
This was getting really annoying, really fast. With a deep breath, he calmed himself and repeated, "Gil, I do believe that I am improving. I believe that I was actually crazy. And I don't have those dreams anymore."  
  
Dr. Sullivan nodded his head slightly and folded his arms, making a slight, "Hmm," noise. His hand went to a notepad on the desk to scribble down some notes. Goku's ebony eyes went to that hand.  
  
Gil said offhandedly, "Goku, eyes on me please."  
  
The saiyajin patiently waited as the doctor finished up his writing. Those wrinkled hands folded together onto his lap while he leaned more of his body weight on the wooden desk. The goateed face looked up from his notepad and said calmly, "Goku, despite what your friends say about you, I believe that you are a very intelligent man. I also believe that you are capable of bullshitting everything that you just said to me."  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he protested, his disbelief clearly apparent. "But Doctor! I've already been here for six fucking months, dammit!"  
  
"Please refrain from using language like that."  
  
However, the plea was easily ignored. "God-dammit, my wife is going to give birth next month! It's our first child! I have to be there for her!"  
  
With a bearing presence the doctor stood up and said angrily, "Mr. Son, I'm afraid that in order for you to be there for someone, you have to be there for yourself first! And as I've heard, contrary to what you've just told me, your nightmares are becoming much more violent!"  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Sullivan had the look of a defeated man, looking at one of his most utmost failures. He said quietly, "I know that I told you that you'd be out of here soon if you just worked with our people, but your mind simply isn't stable enough for us to allow you to go back out there. In fact, it looks like it's deteriorating. Now, I'm sorry, but it just isn't safe for you, your wife, or your child to have you out there in your condition... I'm extending your time for another two months."  
  
Goku stared at the doctor in horror; then he felt his violent fury and rage boiling to the surface. "You..." he hissed, "you BASTARD! I can get better! I work with your people every fucking day, dammit! I just need a little bit more time-"  
  
"Which is why your time here is extended," Dr. Sullivan said calmly, going back behind his desk. "Please leave my office. Jake and Bill will accompany you back to your room. Good day, Mr. Son."  
  
Goku stood where he was, glaring defiantly at the doctor. Gil looked up from his scattered work and nodded towards the door. "You can leave now, Mr. Son."  
  
The saiyajin finally just growled in angry frustration and barged out of the office only to be greeted by obnoxious fluorescent white lights. Two nearly identical blond attendants were also waiting for him. Jake winced as the door was slammed shut. "I take it that didn't go so well?"  
  
Goku muttered, "My time got extended."  
  
Both attendants looked at each other warily. The green eyed Bill said in a semi-sympathetic tone, "Well, it's for the best."  
  
The saiyajin slowly shook his head as they started walking back to his room through the sterilized white hallways. "Please, Bill. Are you saying that because you think it or because it's part of your job?"  
  
"You do have to admit you are dangerous when you have those dreams," the blue-eyed Jake said a little icily. "Mike's hand still hasn't healed right from when he tried to wake you."  
  
With a sigh, the saiyajin nodded. He couldn't refute that. For the last five months he would wake up from his nightmares on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. His cell was still flowered with bloody handprints and splattered rose rings. It still wasn't as bad as what was actually in the dreams, Goku thought darkly.  
  
Taking the young man out of his brooding thoughts, Jake put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Look, Goku. All you need to do is get rid of those nightmares. It's mind over matter! Then you'll be all set."  
  
By then they had reached Goku's cell door, D-392. They opened the door only to be greeted by the overwhelming stench of blood. Instantly hands went up to cover noses. Bill said nasally, "Ugh, maintenance didn't take care of his room yet. Goku maybe you want to-"  
  
The saiyajin sighed, "I'm fine," walking into the crimson room. He lied down on the bed, which, ironically, was the only place in the room that wasn't covered in blood. A loud clap rang through the room and he was left alone.  
  
Staring out through the metal bars in his window he muttered to himself, "Mind over matter, huh? If only it was that simple." He flopped himself over to face the door, only to have his blood turn cold.  
  
A note was written on the door in his blood, its letters still dripping, and it spoke a gruesome message.  
  
'I shall visit you tonight, my love.'  
  
A ball of panic welled up in Goku's heart. No! NO! This couldn't be true! It wasn't real! Vegeta, youkai no ou, was not real! He went to the door and hastily wiped it away with the front of his robe, erasing its entire coherency. "Bastard," he whispered. "Leave me the hell alone, Vegeta!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
That was the cry of pure anguish that Jake and Bill heard as they rushed to D-392.  
  
****  
  
A/N: I'm in the middle of the next chapter already, so it will be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Finally! My beta-reader was actually bugging me to e-mail this to her. Oh yeah! Special thanks to the wonderful and magnificent (she wrote that) VOR, my very first beta-reader. And a toast to Crepian who said I couldn't do a dark fic! In your face!

WARNING: This chapter shows exactly WHY I have the R-rating up! Nondescript rape, psychological dark plot, and pervasive language. Oh yeah, yaoi too, but does that really need to be a warning?

****

Slippered feet furiously paced the white floor of the moonlit padded cell, walking past and through the shadows of the bars on the tiled floor. The room was slightly chilly with the beginning of the night. 

One Two Three Four Five Six Turn.

One Two Three Four Five Six Turn.

They couldn't stop, their bearer on the verge of a panic attack. Goku went over to the metal door and gently rapped two fingers on it. There was the sound of scraping metal as a small section of the door opened up, large enough for two blue eyes to look in at him. "You doing okay, Goku?"

The young saiyajin nodded a little hesitantly, his voice thick with nervousness. "Um, yeah. I'm okay. You and Bill are going to be out there all night, right?"

"Of course, Goku. We'll be here. Just try to get some rest."

The metal clap slid shut and Goku turned back to pacing, muttering low to himself, "Sleeping is the very last thing I want to do tonight."

Everything happened very quickly that afternoon when he found the message...after he managed to explain coherently what had happened. He was immediately moved to room C-715 and given a complete wash down so that all past residue from his bloody nightmares would be gone, even to best criminal forensics. Then the hospital set up a night shift between Bill and Jake to keep a constant eye on him. He was also given pills to keep himself from seeing hallucinations.

The doctors feared Goku's disease was escalating. They hadn't even identified what he had yet! It wasn't a real problem for the other patients. But Goku was the exception! For years he had been deemed the most powerful man in the world because of his longstanding martial arts career. He was a prodigy since he was only 16 years old, defeating old veterans in all forms of martial arts. It would be a terrible thing if he went mad...

They were already having trouble keeping this from the press. It would disturb the mass public to know that one of the world's most famous martial artists and champion of the World Budokai for nearly a decade was simply insane. There might even be a mass outcry for his complete maximum confinement or even... they dared not to think it, an appeal for his extermination by the radicals of society. 

Dr. Sullivan nearly peed in his pants the first time he saw his fighting idol suddenly brought into his office. If only he wasn't so famous, the hospital wouldn't be having such problems! It simply wasn't right to lock him up just because he was inhumanly strong and a little disturbed in the mind! But maximum security may be what it came down to if Goku's mind degraded as it did. 

Goku was only slightly aware of these worries as he was effectively cut out of the loop. His main concern was the youkai... He didn't tell anyone, but Vegeta had been haunting him for as long as he could remember. Even to back when he was a young boy, always coming to visit his dreams. 

Ironically, those were good dreams. Innocent and naïve as he was, he enjoyed the visits from the friendly creature who looked almost human, but wasn't. That's when he was told about his heritage...about being the last of his kind from an extinct race of warriors and that he had the potential to become the strongest man in the universe. That's when he received the name Kakarotto. 

When those dreams faded as he entered his teen years, he dismissed them as childhood fantasies. Why shouldn't he? For crying out loud, Vegeta-vegetable, Kakarotto-carrot! Even saiyajin was nihongo for vegetable people! 

He simply regarded the dreams as natural character builders leading him into his successful martial arts career. 

It was only when the dreams came back over a year ago did he realize they were not normal dreams. They had taken a twisted, horrifying turn, turning his life into a living nightmare. His childhood mentor, who hadn't aged a bit since Goku was four, was now his oppressor. Sexual assaults and pain from the demon were a given now. 

Goku had to constantly fight back the hurt and shattered spirit in his eyes when someone looked at him. He couldn't tell anyone about his past experiences with the demon, either. People would really believe that he was insane. More so, if they didn't already. How he wished that everyone would just leave him alone... The doctors, the demon, everyone!

He stopped pacing and went to the door once more. "Jake? What time is it?"

A yawn. "9 o'clock. Go to sleep. I mean it."

The saiyajin turned and went back to pacing.

One Two Three Four Five Six Turn.

One Two Three Four Five Six Turn.

When did the sun rise? In nine hours? Maybe he really should just sleep.

But he didn't.

****

As the full moon hung high overhead in the midnight sky, a low soothing tune drifted out into the heavens past the iron bars of C-715's cell. 

Te-ell me why...

the stars do shine...

Te-ell me why...

the ivy twines...

Te-ell me why...

the sky's so blue...

And I'll tell you...

why I love you.

It was his favorite lullaby as a child, and it comforted him still. Goku sighed, singing the tune once more. Such a sweet song. He didn't remember the rest of it, if there was any more. He didn't even remember where he picked it up. Maybe- maybe it came from his real mother... Or so he liked to imagine. No one really had any idea where he came from. It was as if he showed up out of the blue, found by an elderly man named Son Gohan.

The youkai was the only one that was able to give him any sort of past.

Wonderful, he thought to himself bitterly, I'm too afraid to even think he name now. His biting sarcasm didn't stave off the slow choking hold that anticipation was slowly gaining on him as the minutes ticked away.

Everything on the hospital compound was completely quiet. The dark courtyard below was empty and not a sound was heard, not even from the birds. No doubt all the patients were already asleep, even the ones that believed they were vampires or other such monsters of the night.

No, there was only one true monster out there...

He went over to the metal door once more and rapped on it gently, "Jake, Bill, What time is it?" A deathly silence was his only reply. He rapped again, harder this time, fighting down his panic, "JAKE! BILL! Are you there?!" Again, nothing.

Suddenly, he felt the room grow colder and darker, a cloud covering the translucent rays of the moon. He could feel the darkness... surrounding him... He could sense it shifting behind him...

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" he cursed several times and yelled their names even louder. "JAKE! BILL! GET IN HERE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

He pounded the door furiously, making it cry from its hinges, and he cursed Bulma, his "friend," a thousand times over for building a cell capable of keeping him captive! 

Then he heard it. The quiet, dark, sultry chuckle overpowered his panicked cries by the mere presence of the man that made them. "Kakarotto, is that the way you greet a friend?" The saiyajin could feel the demon smirk behind him and those eyes boring into his back. "Turn around, love," the youkai no ou ordered in an amused tone.

Goku shook his head, fear thrumming through his body. 

"Do I need to repeat myself?" the dark voice hissed. 

Slowly, he did turn, only to see darkness. Then the sky opened up as if it was a spotlight, and there he was...

The demon sat on the rumpled bed sheets, cross-legged and leaning his slender face against the arm supported on a bent knee. He looked so relaxed and casual, clothed only in a thick long black cloak and slowly batting his horrendous leather wings. His free arm rested over his bare lap, clawed fingers drumming the side of his satin-skinned thigh in patient waiting.

The saiyajin looked past the coy smile, knowing of the fang-like incisors hiding behind those thin lips. The demon's upswept flaming ebony hair seemed to sway by an unknown breeze. But it was those piercing gold eyes that seemed to glow in the dark that kept the young saiyajin immobile, just daring him to move the slightest inch.

The youkai no ou's unnaturally good looks were lost upon the younger mortal, his perception blinded by his quaking terror.

A fine lined eyebrow on the demon's pale face rose in inquiry, "Are you not happy to see me, Kakarotto?" The amused smirk grew. "It's the first time we've met in the flesh, so to speak."

Goku only shivered, his bright eyes wide, as the dark voice seemed to wrap around him. Suddenly the demon laughed, nearly making the saiyajin jump out of his skin. "You look like a doe caught in the headlights!" he pointed at the frozen saiyajin while holding onto his gut. 

Slowly, when Goku made no sound or reaction, the demon stopped his laughter though his shoulders still shook with mirth. A clawed hand was raised and two fingers waved the saiyajin towards the bed. "Why don't you come sit by me?" The young fighter could see those eyes gleam with a predatory madness, one that was all too familiar, and he quickly shook his head, backing up away from the youkai. The demon frowned, "Oh come now, what's wrong?"

The saiyajin's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously and he found his voice, "W-what did you do to Jake and Bill?" He cursed at how hesitant and weak he sounded. 

"That doesn't matter." The youkai grinned viscously. Goku's eyes flicked up to the monitoring camera up in the corner of the room. "That doesn't matter either," the dark voice replied to his silent question. "We are... completely alone." The saiyajin looked back at the demon, his panic and terror increasing at the implied statement. 

No one would help him. 

No one would even hear him scream. 

The demon raised his hand again and smirked. "So love," he ordered, "come HERE." Suddenly, Goku stumbled forward and fell on one knee as if he was yanked forward by an invisible arm. Trembling, he stood on his feet and went over to the bed, his head bowed in submissive shame. He knew from experience, it was simply against his better interest if he tried to resist. 

The bed creaked and shifted as the saiyajin sat upon it, a mere couple of inches away from the demon. He could feel the cold aura enwrap him as icy, clawed fingers cupped his chin to look into the demon's golden eyes.

Those thin lips still kept smiling as they opened to issue another order. "Kiss me."

Goku's eyes widened. What? He never asked for that before.

The demon's eyes narrowed lustfully and his smirk widened. "I want to commemorate our first night together like this. You will love me like a real lover. I want you to enjoy this."

"You've got to be shitting me," the saiyajin whispered incredulously. "First you force me to be your little whore. Now you want me to pretend to enjoy it?!" he hissed angrily.

The demon frowned, "No, Kakarotto. You WILL enjoy it. Just like you should."

"You're insane!" Goku spat out, only to be cut off as his face was shoved roughly against the demon's lips. There he stayed for at least a minute, until he realized that Vegeta was being gentle with him. He frowned; what the hell does he want? Then it hit him. The demon wanted him to kiss back.

Before he realized it, his trembling lips tried to move against the possessive, sure mouth as a small, frightened bid to please the demon. Goku's eyes shot open wide as he realized what he was involuntarily doing. W-what was this...? What the fuck was he doing?! 

He recoiled from the demon's lips as if he had been burnt and his hands flew to cover his mouth. Why did he-? How could he do that to himself?! It was bad enough that the youkai always forcefully took from him... but if he actually started to give it willingly...He would lose all the innocence that he had left. 

Goku felt his blood heat in indignant fury. Like fucking hell that was going to happen! He swore he would never stoop to that level no matter how bad things got! This was the last straw!!

In an instant he hurled himself away from the demon, nearly braining himself against the wall in the process. 

The demon was not amused.

As if on cue, the air became very thick with a heated tension that covered the room in its own sickly humidity. Beads of cold sweat formed on Goku's brow as the youkai slowly got off the bed, letting his long cloak drape to the floor. The demon neared the terrified mortal, his smirk, bereft of its former amusement, was underlined with irritation, as if it was forced.

Suddenly, Goku nearly broke into a fit of nervous giggles when he saw the youkai no ou was at least six inches shorter than he was. In his nightmares the demon was always gigantic. His breath hitched when the demon came inches away from him and floated up to his height, those dark, powerful wings beating at slow, steady intervals. 

Phantom aches and pains suddenly came back to plague him as those eyes pierced into him. He felt...so weak next to this gold-eyed monster and wanted to beat himself with pure disgust and hatred because he knew that the demon could sense the fear rolling off of him in waves.

Slowly, the clawed fingers came up to the saiyajin's soft cheek and stroked it gently. "Kakarotto..." he said quietly. "You are being quite-" Goku gave a harsh gasp when those claws sunk into his skin and slashed it open, leaving three fine lines of blood, "-DEFIANT tonight."

The saiyajin ground his teeth together, intent on standing up to the demon. He wouldn't back down this time! He had had enough! He would rather die than let Vegeta touch him again! Not when...it wasn't even a dream...

The vicious grin slowly came back to that fanged mouth and the clawed hand reached behind Goku's head and fit itself snugly behind his neck. Yet the young saiyajin could feel two claws about his Adam's apple, reminding him of the power the demon had over him.

Shivers of bitter hatred went through Goku's body when the youkai leaned into him, holding his upper torso captive with an unfanthomly strong arm, and a cold cheek, cold as death, was pressed against his own. 

Goku's breath went ragged at the overwhelming proximity and unwanted sudden captivity. "Come now, Kakarotto," the breath tickling his ear was like an icy winter chill, "why are you being so uncooperative? You know the drill. You do as I say and I don't hurt you...much."

"Tell me, Kakarotto," the demon suddenly demanded, "is something the matter?" The claws tightened around the captive's neck ever so slightly.

God, how hopeless this all was. When could he escape this madman? When could he just go home and live a happy life with his wife and unborn son? When would his final release from this pain and suffering be found?

Bitter tears of humiliation and utter despair started to well up in already glassy eyes. Goku's voice came up in a harsh whisper, "I...I hate you..."

He could feel the demon's smirk against his skin and the dark voice purred, "That doesn't matter, love. Hate is every bit as passionate as love."

Goku hissed in bitter fury, "Is that why you do this to me?! You hate me?!"

Those feline eyes flashed hungrily, "Maybe...But either way..." Goku winced when an unusually warm tongue came to his cheek and licked the fresh cuts open, "you taste just as divine..." Another tremor went through the saiyajin's body, not going unnoticed by the demon.

A soft purr of contentment reverberated through the captor's chest. "So sensitive..." he took another lick under the chin, near the jugular, enjoying watching the saiyajin writhe in discomfort. "And so delicate..." he smirked, putting emphasis on the last word. Goku's blood ran cold when a hand came up under his robe up to his chest.

Oh God! He's going to do it again! No! Never! Stop him now! He couldn't be used again! Not again! Never again!!

"STOP!!" With all the strength he could muster, he shoved and struggled against the youkai.

The demon barely moved. All that happened was a threatening tightening around Goku's throat. But the rebellion was acknowledged and the demon's eyes went steely. "So," he growled menacingly, "determined not to let me have you?"

Goku cried in agony as the claws suddenly dug into his tender neck, nicking bone. Rivers of blood were already coming from the wounds, spreading onto the back of his robe like a fan. The demon's tail puffed up like a bottlebrush and lashed behind him.

"You little fucker! I'll have you anytime I want! With or without your consent! You got that?!"

Goku cried out in a whisper, his eyes squeezed shut from the pain, "No. Oh God, please no."

Those piercing gold eyes narrowed on him. "There is no God, Kakarotto." He growled in fury, "No one cares about you! No one can save you from the torture I can put you through! No one can..." He trailed off, staring ahead as if he was looking right through Goku, to some object far away. Slowly, a demented, lopsided grin came to his face and he laughed. "No one can save you from the torture I WILL put you through!"

The saiyajin's bright eyes widened in terror and disbelief. What could the demon possibly do that was worse than what it's already done?! The demon backed away from the saiyajin yet still kept those fingers dug into the soft flesh of Goku's neck...

They were...around his spine and nerves... If he tried to get away, he might die or worse- live and be paralyzed, more at the mercy of this monsters than he already was... And he had to think of his family. He couldn't leave ChiChi alone...

So he just stayed put, watching as the youkai threw back his cloak and drew up his free hand to his own bare chest. Without the cloak draped over the demon's shoulders, Goku could see many scars on his lithe, naked body. He had to have been in many battles... Goku also wondered in his giddy state of panic, whether the demon ever got cold wearing only that old cloak.

Suddenly, he heard a low sadistic chuckle coming from the youkai no ou, reminding him once again of the danger. The demon dug a sharp claw into his flesh and swiftly cut a wound into his chest. All at once, the room became afoul with the putrid stench of rotting flesh as black blood slowly dripped from the wound like syrup. 

Goku felt his insides squeeze and groan and he had to fight the urge to vomit the bile collecting up at the back of his throat. After an acidy swallow, he managed to demand hoarsely, "W-what are you doing?" 

The demon smirked, a mad possessive gleam in his eyes, "I'm going to make you want me, Kakarotto." The saiyajin froze, frowning as he tried to figure out what the demon just said and at the same time denying it. The demon saw this with an amused look and continued, "At the taste of my blood, you will become bound to me, and slowly the blood with transfuse with yours." His face neared the saiyajin's with his fierce eyes, taking one slow inch at a time. "It will spread through your body, morphing your DNA along the way, until it reaches the heart." At that a bloodied claw came to Goku's chest. "There it will take over your soul, make you want me, make you need me."

A sick smile came to his pale lips, "Do you know what happens then?" Goku slowly shook his head. The demon slightly tilted his head and let his finger drag along the saiyajin's chest. "It goes up." The saiyajin shivered as that claw dragged up his throat, leaving a thin line of black of its path.

"It goes up and up and up," the youkai whispered. "Until it reaches your head," he tapped Goku's temple with his black bloodied claw, leaving small onyx dots on the paled skin. "And then," the demon whispered, his eyes grinning with excitement while his mouth kept its relaxed smirk, "and then it will take over your mind. The last part that will be keeping you from me. And then... and then, love, you will be completely mine!" 

Eyes wide, the saiyajin kept shaking his head in denial, "No, it's not true. You're bluffing. Trying to trick me." The demon's smirk never wavered, making him even more nerve wracked. No! It was a trick!! Then Goku frowned with confusion. "What did you mean...my DNA morphs..." he asked timidly. 

"Oh...just a little side effect..." the demon's eyes turned wicked. "You become a youkai yourself."

Goku froze completely, staring at the demon with incomprehension. Did he just say... 

Suddenly, the youkai laughed at the expression on the saiyajin's face, a hyena's high, harsh cry that made your bones shiver. "Come now, it's not that bad being a youkai! Human flesh tastes good once you get used to it!" He silenced his laughter to small chuckles. "Such a shame though... These awful wings would ruin your form." Then again a sick smirk graced his features and he cupped the Goku's jaw with his free hand, "Although you would look gorgeous with these golden eyes."

The saiyajin closed his eyes, hissing with revulsion as he clenched his fists. The pain of the buried hand in the back of his neck was a mere ache compared to the thought of what this demon was planning. No. No fucking way! He would never love this monster!

"It's your choice," the demon continued slyly, stroking Goku's cheek with his thumb. "You can either love me willingly, or I will simply make you."

The mortal's eyes narrowed in silent fury and he hissed venomously, "I'll never love you! Even if you try to change me!"

Raising an eyebrow of slight incredulity, the demon merely shrugged, "The decision is made." Goku cried as the demon tore off his bloody robe and drew his face closer to the gaping black wound. He brought up his hands to the youkai's chest and tried in vain to shove himself away though his spine was dangerously close to snapping as the demon tightened his hold. The trained and powerful arms only buckled out in front of him as his face was ruthlessly shoved against the flowing black blood. 

Goku's mind screamed in revulsion as the syrupy rotten ooze entered through his lips. Both his nose and mouth were smothered against the wound and muscled flesh, so his screams came out as muffled sobs. 

Almost immediately suffocation sent waves of dizziness through him. Though he could barely think, instinct to survive kicked in and he futilely tried to use his trapped arms between their two bodies while his legs tried to kick them apart. Vegeta's gold eyes silently laughed at the mortal's feeble attempts to escape him.

Goku's mind was swimming in a sea of panic, his thoughts doggedly evading his reality, leaving him almost helpless. Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! his mind screamed. I can't! I can't! was the reply. His instinctual struggle increased, but to escape a youkai...was to escape death... It could not be done. Inky blackness leaked into his mind, hazing his senses and reason further and that vile black blood flowed so easily into his mouth. Just give up. his mind said. Just give up. I can't! I won't! his heart cried. But it was fighting a losing battle, becoming weaker by the millisecond.

You have to, his mind said.

Finally overwhelmed, Goku slowly stilled and his shoulders slumped as he gave in. The blood welled up in his mouth slid so easily down his unclenched throat and in an instant he was on the cold floor in a puddle of his own blood; Blood that had drained from his neck wound. It splattered across the white tile so artistically it looked the work of a professional painter. 

Curled inward like a wounded animal, the mortal took in huge grateful gulps of the cell's blood soaked air. Then he unceremoniously vomited all over himself, the mixture part black blood and part his dinner. The floor was quickly looking like some sort of abstract nightmare, red and black blood, spotted and splattered over the cell's smooth white tiles. 

The room was soon filled with the sound of the young saiyajin's sobbing as he held himself in a fetal position on the floor, shuddering violently. How could he be so weak?! How could he let this vile monster have his way with him every time?! He wanted to end it all. End this suffering once and for all! But no, he was a coward! He was afraid of death! He was so weak...

The demon's cape flowed out in front of him as the youkai slowly stepped away from his prize, admiring the perfect picture of complete and total humiliation. Near the steel-barred window, the demon held his blood soaked hand up to the moon's light and smiled, exposing his sharp fangs. "How beautiful your blood looks in the moonlight. Just as stunning as the brightest silver. Look how the color changes!" 

His grin went sadistic and he brought his clawed digits to his mouth to lap the gleaming silver from his hand. Slowly, as if he was savoring the prefect cognac. The youkai's gold eyes lulled over in pleasure at the mere taste of the blood. Goku stared at him, hypnotized with horror, but he was too tired, too drained of blood to do anything. 

The demon glanced over to the still saiyajin and demanded brutally, "Kakarotto! Come here and stand by the window!"

Goku coughed heavily from the extra vomit and his sobs. He only managed to croak hoarsely, "No...please...I've had enough..." The demon roughly grabbed him by the arm and forced him up to his feet to make him stand over next to the window. All the young mortal could do was break into a fresh round of quiet, controlled sobs. He put up with all this...shit for so long... 

The youkai's eyes gleamed in mad glee at the spectacle before him. The other man was the work of a god, strong, muscular, tall and pale in the moonlight. The silvery blood seemed to wrap around him like a beautiful exotic tattoo and those tears...a testament to his purity. He could feel blood lust thrill through his veins as he took a deep breath of that heady scent of blood and saiyajin. He longed for the sight, smell, touch and taste of the other. To make him his right now and consume him. 

A shaking hand came up to Goku's face to thumb away the trails of tears. Vegeta's usually sure voice was quaking with lust and burning need. "By Hades, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Hesitantly, as if he was almost afraid to indulge, Vegeta's hot mouth came to Goku's naked chest and he started to suck and lap up the divine blood. 

The saiyajin went cold to the bone once he felt the demon's raspy tongue on his already abused flesh. "W-why don't I look like you yet?" he demanded, trying to draw the demon's attention away from the blood. It did. The demon licked his reddened lips and smirked, his eyes laughing at the saiyajin once more, taking away all hope that somehow the blood ritual had gone wrong. 

The demon brought up two hands and formed them into a triangle. A strange, silvery mist swirled between his fingers, creating a reflective device. In spite of himself, Goku cautiously peered into the small youkai-made mirror, his curiosity burning. Almost at once he reared back with a small cry of horror. His eyes...His onyx eyes had turned a rich golden brown, not yet all the way into the youkai's feline ones, but there was a definite change. 

He shook his head disbelievingly and said weakly, "It's a trick. Something with the moon- Those aren't my eyes!"

The awful grin came back to the demon's face and he dissipated the mirror in favor of stroking the licked-clean flesh. "But they are, love. You are changing into a youkai, little by little. But it's all happening so slowly," his voice faking suffering. The young ex-saiyajin's lips twisted in revulsion and he wanted to spit in the man's face. The youkai's eyes gleamed in predatory madness and he continued in a rapturous voice, "But you will be mine soon enough. It's only a matter of weeks. Meanwhile...anticipation just makes it all the sweeter."

At those words, despair ravaged Goku's heart and he turned his face away in shame. The demon said in mock sympathy, "Oh you poor thing." His mouth twisted with amusement and he cupped the young face and gently turned it to look into those new honeyed eyes. "Don't fret, love. Soon you'll see my point of view." He breathed out a lusty breath and whispered, "Then I'll have you for all eternity."

The saiyajin knocked the hand away angrily and he growled in his burning fury, "I'll never love you. I'll fight it! You have no control over my mind!"

"Not yet I don't," the demon replied. Paying no heed to the bitter hatred reflecting in the other's eyes, the demon smiled coyly and leaned into Goku's face to kiss his cold, unresponsive lips. Fresh tears trickled down the saiyajin's cheeks, not going unnoticed. 

Vegeta wavered. But hesitation was gone in a flash. "Kakarotto, now what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Don't act like you fucking care!!" Goku cried out, bringing his trembling hands to the sides of his head, driving away the figurative demons. "I am nothing more than a sex toy to you and you know it!"

The youkai merely smirked. "And NOW you begin to yell at me? Quite moody, you are. You were crying only minutes before." He gave a heavy sigh, "But I suppose you are right about me." His tail waved languidly behind him and his half-lidded eyes shined lustily at the saiyajin. "I would like nothing more than to fuck your brains out right now, my little monkey pet."

Goku froze in shock and he whispered harshly, "You wouldn't...Not after what you did to me already..."

Before he knew it he was slammed down against the bed, his back cracking on impact with the metal frame. Instantly, the demon was on him and he was turned over onto his stomach. The mortal screamed out his pleads while he was freed of any last shred of clothing.

The demon growled, the side of his mouth twitching as he forced himself to keep a smirk on. "You were getting awfully smart with me tonight, Kakarotto. You need to be rewarded."

"No! Please! I won't do it again! I swear!"

Laughing, the youkai replied, "You mistake me, love. I like you better quite...feisty." Tears came to Goku's eyes again as he was forcefully spread wide, screaming out for the demon to stop. Oh God no! The pain, the pain! He could feel it already. He was dirt! That's all he was! How could this be happening to him if it wasn't so?! He tried to buck the demon off, but it only served to please him more. Please! Not again!

"Yess, Kakarotto," the demon purred, "fight me. But remember this, boy." His dark voice ran low and quiet, still even when he was holding the struggling saiyajin. "I will own every little bit of you, and you'll be the one to come to me. You can never be free of me. You are MINE!!"

On that last cry, the mortal was invaded. It seemed like an eternity that an indescribable amount of pain shot up his spine, making him scream out into the night. It had to have stayed that way for hours, until suddenly he snapped and his mind went elsewhere. 

He felt himself floating, floating in the pain, his mind completely bereft of reality and he was descending slowly, the hurt becoming worse as he went down. Why did it hurt so much more this time? What was so different? Suddenly he dropped and with one last anguished howl, he plunged into the vat of pure white-hot agony. 

Then there was nothing.

****

*deep sigh* Man I was planning on writing more but it's already too late, and I wanna get up early tomorrow! Oh yeah, if you noticed, I used the actual name "Vegeta" in the "session" about two times. That was on purpose. 

By the way, can anyone tell me exactly how to use the html format? I know which html tags are which (I just took web design class), but so far I haven't been able to successfully format a fic the way I wanted it to. Can anybody help?

Phoo, I'm tired. Happy holidays everybody!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

WARNING: Contains yaoi, rape and enslavement. Dark AU fic.

* * *

"Looks like Goku's back from St. Blaire's."Two pairs of green and blue eyes watched the ambulance slowly drive up to the front doors of the institution. 

"He's trouble. Just a lot of trouble," Bill muttered darkly in reply to his friend's comment. Far below their window, the famous martial artist was taking down several of the attendants, until someone finally had the sense to sedate him.

"Like it's his fault that he got raped," Jake said with a hiss, glancing over his colleague's shoulder to see the men from the hospital carrying Goku in on a stretcher into the glass ornamental doors.

_They should have brought him through to the back, those stupid St. Blaire's men_, the blue eyed one thought, clearly showing his disapproval with a scowl on his face.

Someone rapped on the door to their small lounge, making the two of them tense up. The cheap wooden door opened to their small, white, cluttered room, revealing yet another white robed attendant. He was square in frame and had a tight bandage wrapped around his left hand. They knew him immediately as Mike.

He twitched nervously, his eye ticking madly, "The doc wants to see you two."

Bill and Jake nodded and got to their feet, squeezing out past the anxious attendant. In the hallway, they watched him stalk off to take care of the milder patients.

Poor Mike just hasn't been the same since his experience with the martial artist.

Bill gave a low chuckle as they started walking in the opposite direction, "Looks like he needs to spend a couple nights here, too."

"Bill, don't even joke like that," Jake grilled out icily. Both were relieving their anxiety in separate ways, Bill by being obnoxious and Jake by lashing out at anyone near him, as they made their way to Dr. Sullivan's _real_ office. Instead of blaring white, the walls were beige and slightly more natural than the patient wings.

Bill and Jake both expected the trouble that would come from that bloody night, two days ago. Both of them knew they were the ones getting the heat, and there was nothing they could do about it, except accept it and try to hope for the best.

They came to a wooden door, its window shuttered, and a brass name tag slid into place on the door's insert with the inscription, 'Dr. Gilbert Sullivan, PhD.'

With a great deep breath, Jake's blue eyes flicked over to Bill's green ones, then he moved his hand towards the brass knob, hesitating for a moment as if it would lash out and bite him, before grabbing it and opening the door.

Dr. Sullivan was at his desk, looking over his papers. However, unlike his therapy office, this one was much more gray, several filing cabinets, padlocked and _Classified_ lining the back wall. The office's white walls were given a slight personal touch with awards and pictures of family. But overall, the aura of the warm, friendly, neighborhood scholar was gone, and in its stead was a stern, cold military general, looking ready to chop some heads off.

Bill and Jake visibly trembled as those steely gray eyes passed over them.

"_Sit_," the doctor ordered and they hurried to the cheap aluminum and carpeted folding chairs in front of the steel metal desk.

Folding his hands under his chin, Dr. Sullivan slowly closed his eyes and said quietly, though the two could hear his every word, "Now, _gentlemen_, I believe you know why you're here. One of my patients has been assaulted and raped, by someone that the labs still have yet to identify. Meanwhile, the cameras were disabled to prevent anyone from seeing exactly who the intruder was."

His fist slammed onto the steel desk, the noise resounding loudly throughout the room, and through both the worker's minds and Dr. Sullivan stood up, his aura ablaze with passionate fury. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED!" Jake's mouth wagged open, but neither he nor Bill were given a chance to say a thing.

Dr. Sullivan went around his desk to tower over the petrified attendants. "Do you have _any_ idea what your unbelievable negligence has caused?"

Jake almost sighed with relief that the doctor at least didn't suspect that they had conspired with whoever attacked Goku. He would have, except those molten mercury eyes kept him firmly in his terrified state. He opened his mouth once more to try to speak, but Dr. Sullivan cut him off once again.

"Goku, who was only maybe unstable before..." the doctor said, while pacing in front of the two, "has now gone completely fucking INSANE!" Bill and Jake both jolted in their seats, as if lightning struck their aluminum seats. Dr. Sullivan didn't seem to notice.

"How am I supposed to explain this to his wife!" he demanded fervently. "Do you realize she's having a _baby_ next month! How do I tell her, her husband has absolutely zero chance of leaving this institution before then because we let him get raped!"

Dr. Sullivan went back behind his desk and placed both hands onto the cold metal, leaning his weight forward, turning all at once from the enraged military general to the cold-hearted judge, about to pass them their death sentences. "Now tell me – because I want to know – just give me _one_ credible reason how this could have possibly happened. Just _one_."

Bill and Jake lost their voices once they were given a chance to speak.

The room was silent, thick with the anger that emanated off the doctor, suffocating them, until Jake thought that he would choke if he didn't say at least a little something.

"Maybe..." He hesitated, those steel eyes boring into him. "Maybe, there really was a demon..."

Dr. Sullivan's cold gray eyes narrowed as he slowly sank back into his seat. Again he closed his eyes and folded his hands under his chin to pass judgment. "Jake... Bill... You must leave this institution immediately. I will expect you to turn in your passes by the end of the day."

"_Now get the hell out of MY SIGHT_!" he roared, making Bill and Jake jump out of their skins.

Without a word, they fled, leaving the doctor as quickly as possible. It was almost comical to watch them nearly trip over themselves and slam the door hurriedly as they left, but Dr. Sullivan saw nothing funny in it.

Gil rested his tired head in his hands, his gruffness gone all at once, replaced by real and true despair. "Oh God, Goku. How could I have let this happen to you?"

Up on the opposite wall, he had a large poster framed and hung up to shine in its own glory. It was from a martial arts tournament from two years ago.

The winner was holding two fingers up in the air for victory and grinning a happy-go-lucky grin, while the referee was holding his other arm up in the air, declaring him the world martial arts champion.

Son Goku had never looked better.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Warnings: Evil... As well as a lot of very, very graphic violence.

* * *

Goku had his eyes closed as the police gently tried to press information out of him about the event those nights ago. He could tell they were getting irritated by his lack of acknowledgement of their very presence. Of course it would irritate anyone if he was being completely ignored for half an hour. To their credit, these two officers were very persistent, but the lady with them – she must be the one who does compositions of criminals from eyewitnesses, judging from the sketchpad and pictures in her tote – yawned heavily, not even trying to cover her mouth. It looked like she was ready to give up on the famous Son Goku, but the officers would have none of that. 

"Mr. Son, are you awake?" Maybe if he kept this up, they'd leave him alone. His time was much better spent trying to figure out how to get this youkai spell... infection out of him. Inside his clamped mouth, Goku's tongue grazed over his canines. They kept growing and sharpening by the day, just as his eyes grew lighter. The fighter had hoped that as the changes became more dramatic that people would be able to see through the illusion cast over him that things were out of place. No such luck.

As Goku kneaded his teeth over his taste buds, he gave a slight shiver when he remembered how he nearly punctured a hole into his own tongue while he was in the hospital. "Mr. Son?" Damn, they noticed that.

As Goku opened an eye to look at the officers from his casual slump in the leather armchair, they were struck by how... lucid he looked, wearing the straight jacket as easily as a Brooks Brother's sport jacket. He even seemed sane as he calmly asked, "What color do my eyes look to you?"

The younger red-haired officer answered uncertainly, "Uh... black?" Behind him his partner winced.

"Then I have nothing more to say to you," the saiyajin growled harshly as the very edge of his body went from slack to rigid anger.

Fortunately for the younger officer, Wells, his partner was a professional negotiator used to dealing with uncooperatives and bonafide lunatics. Apparently Son Goku fit into both categories. "Mr. Son what my partner meant was that your eyes look black because of the light. What color are they really?"

Oh, the man was good, Goku noticed in interest. There was no condescending manner in Wells' speech, as if he were merely chatting with a stranger he met at a bar. The polite conversationalist. Even if Goku knew his game plan, he couldn't help but lighten up a little to the officer.

"What do I have to do to make you go away?" he demanded harshly.

Just a little.

"We only want to help you," Wells explained. "This man is a criminal and he needs to be caught before he can hurt you or anyone else ever again."

Once upon a time, he might have believed that they could actually help. But cynicism was a loathsome virus that there was no vaccine for. Goku snorted and muttered unpleasantly, "You're only wasting your time."

Wells shrugged. "Maybe, but it's always worth it to try."

The phrase hit the former saiyajin hard. Wells and the officer both tensed at the sudden god smacked expression on the fighter's face. The older officer was confused – had he pushed the wrong button?

Silence. And then – "What do you need?" Goku whispered, his gaze kept down to the patterns on the carpet.

A surge of relief washed over the negotiator as he quickly motioned the napping woman to come over. "This is Elaine. Just describe the person who assaulted you to the best of your ability and she'll make a composite of his face."

Elaine squelched a yawn as she came over to the small table in front of the saiyajin. "Okay, Mr. Son. What do you remember being the most distinctive part of his face?" she asked as she started taking her tools of the trade from her tote.

Piercing gold. It seems like they're boring into him, now more than ever before. His fists clenched tightly in the sleeve of his jacket. "His eyes..."

* * *

Nearly an hour later. 

"You still have the ears wrong."

Elaine's grip tightened about her ruddied pencil. "I apologize Mr. Son, but I'm not an expert on pointed ears," she said in harsh sarcasms. _Perhaps you should consult the tribal of elves to help you_, the frustrated artist thought angrily, Wells' cold expression keeping her from speaking her mind.

Goku's scowl grew worse as he heard this, his yellowing eyes flashing in anger. _Tribal of elves!_ This is what he got for telling the truth!

"No one is perfect," Wells cut in, sensing and hoping to distill the rising tension between the patient and Elaine. In truth he was getting angry as well. He was going to have to come down hard on Elaine's professional conduct once they were safely back at headquarters. "I think that this will be fine, Mr. Son," he said as he picked up Elaine's sketch pad.

Wells couldn't help it, but a cold shudder came through him as he looked at the picture. The "youkai," this Vegeta... It – he was some kind of beautiful monster... The ears, the vampire-like fangs, the cold golden eyes...

"Don't worry, Goku! We'll catch that fag, no matter what!" the younger officer declared, throwing up a fist of pure enthusiasm, pulling Wells out of the trance the picture pulled over him. Behind him Elaine was sighing a breath of relief as she packed up her things into her tote.

Goku gave the younger officer a dull, unimpressed look. "...Right..." Unfortunately it didn't put the kid off in the slightest.

Wells was back to his professional manner. "Thank you for cooperating with us." Absently, he tucked the picture under his arm, cradling it as though it were glass. The fighter's keen eyes didn't miss it. "Don't worry, everything's going to work out," the officer assured him.

However, Goku sent him a bone-chilling glare. In a moment of alarm, Wells thought he saw a predator, a murderer behind those light brown, no, black ebony eyes. They say you can see a man's soul through his eyes. He repressed a shiver, clutching the picture more tightly. "Come on let's go," Wells said to the other two and quickly exited the private visitor's room.

They were already gone when the attendant came back to check on Goku. "You have another visitor," he said gruffly.

"I don't want to see anyone!" the ex-saiyajin erupted, his eyes stinging with hot, salty tears. "Let me go to my room!" His tail thrashed violently behind him.

Goku froze.

A tail... He slowly turned and saw the long, sinewy length coming from where... his tail bone was supposed to be. It struck against his chair constantly, conveying its master's anxiety and agitation, though it was out of Goku's control.

Yowling in fright, Goku stumbled over forwards nearly tripping over the very chair he was sitting in. The attendant jumped to his aid and steadied him into the seat. Taking a quick glance around, the white uniformed man attempted to calm the saiyajin. "There, just take it easy. It's okay."

As soon as he sat down, Goku jumped up with a pained shriek. His newly acquired appendage was thrumming with agony where he sat down on it. God damn! The thing was as vulnerable as a dick! His groins ached in sympathy as he thought of what would happen if that thing got slammed in between a door!

The chubby attendant said in alarm, "I suppose it is best if you don't have any guests right now."

Goku snapped viciously, "Gee, you think!" as he started carting the patient out of the visiting room as quickly as possible.

"_Someone needs a sedation!_" the man threatened. Struck aback, the fighter couldn't believe that in the middle of the busy hallway. Goku looked around to the doctors about, but they didn't even pay them any bother at all!

Grinding his teeth, the saiyajin stilled his outward frustration and let it simmer inside of him. Goku could feel hellfires burning inside of him for the injustice of it all, the flames licking especially at the touch of the other man's hand on his shoulder. Psychotic, power hungry bastard! The man was a fucking control freak!

The only consolation he could think of was that he didn't have many friends, not since he ended up in the asylum, so he didn't have to interact with the visitor warden that much.

That night, the changing saiyajin had his first night of peaceful slumber, free of dreams, nightmares, or Vegeta.

The demon had other plans that night...

* * *

Officer O'Reilly whistled as he came into his apartment, just off from his shift and arriving home at about one in the morning. Despite the fact that they were unable to make any headway into the case, he felt confident that they were going to find the "demon" soon. He could just feel it. 

The hallway to his studio apartment was completely dark, but he was used to it. The only light strew down the window as natural moonlight, while he took off his shoes, ditching them by the door. O'Reilly didn't mind. He always worked in the dark, changing into pajamas wasn't a problem.

Dumping his gun onto the cheap pine dresser and looking up into the mirror, O'Reilly could just barely see the outline of himself in it. He took off his uniform, throwing it onto the floor. However, as his hand came into the first drawer where his PJs were stashed, an icy cold chill came over his body, as if someone was...

O'Reilly spun around, holding his gun out threateningly in his birthday suit. There was nothing there. Slowly, the officer turned around and went back to his open dresser, dismissing the chill as a breeze in the buff. However, O'Reilly couldn't shake off the feeling of creeping terror that was taking root in him. For good measure he made the sign of the cross over his chest and kissed the crucifix that lay on a gold chain around his neck.

He managed to pull on some bottoms before he felt the chill once more. Again he spun around, holding his gun ready. O'Reilly couldn't dismiss it this time, someone was _here_. His gun trembled even as he willed himself to steady his hand, to keep himself from instantly firing on whoever was hiding in the dark. A shadow passed over the sky, casting the studio apartment in complete inky darkness. The only sound in the darkness was the slight chattering of the young officer's teeth.

"You're quite jumpy," a voice hissed from behind him. With a scream, O'Reilly wheeled around on the balls of his feet, shooting at the attacker. His mirror shattered, its shard crashing on top of his dresser. O'Reilly heart froze in his throat. One of the shards was defying gravity, staying up against the wooden frame with no support around it to keep it up. Breathing quickly, the Catholic was too afraid to make the cross again as the shard wavered in the air, trembling.

The mirror shard began tilting up, its reflection transiting from the furthest wall crawling slowly up to the ceiling. "God protect me," O'Reilly whispered. The shard fell to the dresser, just as two unholy golden discs flashed in its reflection.

However it was too late for the officer. The wave of darkness descended upon him. Screaming, O'Reilly's arms flailed to tear himself out of the curtain of black that surrounded him.

An alabaster hand whipped out of the folds, grasping him by the back of the head and slamming his face down onto the bureau. O'Reilly's screams turned from terror to agony as he felt the side of his face crack along with the wood under the magnitude of the force. His right eye was out immediately, punctured by a cheek bone.

With all the strength he possessed in his body, O'Reilly brought up the gun towards the origin of the hand, his hand shaking violently from the pain. The hand instantly released him as one, two, three bullets emptied into the black folds.

The veil of darkness was pulled from his eyes crashing down into a living heap on the carpeted floor. Splatters of black spots strew across the green carpet, looking eerily like blood from a crime scene. O'Reilly struggled to prop himself up onto his elbows, his breaths ragged and forced. His attacker – that mound of moving black cloth was heaving – it was still alive after three shots!

O'Reilly fought off the waves of disorientation as he crawled to the phone by the bed. Thoughts were hazed, confused; he had to get to the phone, had to call 911; his head was threatening to explode from the pain; the phone, the phone.

His hand reached up to the top of the wooden stand and he unceremoniously wrenched the cord of the phone, sending it crashing down to the carpet. Desperately trying to figure out the numbers with his one good eye, the officer's mind ran over his address and name, knowing that 911 would need that no matter what.

His fingers punched in the numbers 9-1-

From out of his field of vision, a bare foot came down on his hand and the phone, crushing them both. O'Reilly screamed as the bones in his hand crumpled together into a mess of flesh, bone and plastic.

His eyes shot upwards, looking upon his assailant for the first time. It was – the daemon king, youkai no ou, Vegeta. He stood above O'Reilly, in regal naked glory, his monstrous leather wings proudly folded out, encompassing – caging the mortal in his realm of darkness.

"Oh merciful God," O'Reilly whispered, quaking in terror as he was grabbed roughly by the throat and slammed against the wall. The hold that the monster had on him was strangling and the officer had no chance for breath. His mouth gaping like a fish out of water, O'Reilly clawed against the hand that held him, gasping for air that wouldn't come.

"Do you have any idea how much that stung, you insignificant worm?" the youkai hissed, baring his fangs as his cold golden eyes crucified O'Reilly into a state of motionless terror. "You will pay for that!"

At once those eyes glazed over in blood lust and Vegeta smirked. "Maybe I should eat you alive," he whispered, nearing his lips to the mortal's.

_Oh no!_ O'Reilly thought. _He can't be – He's not going to kiss me, is he!_ The youkai pressed his lips against the mortals and sucked on the Irishman's lower lip. O'Reilly was going mad, muffled shrieks of protest just barely coming from his throat.

Suddenly, the daemon bit down on that lower lip and tore it from O'Reilly's face. The mortal officer screamed in agony. A second later Vegeta smashed his hand against O'Reilly's bloody mouth to shut him up and spat the lip on the ground. It splattered there like a wet, flesh colored slug.

The youkai's nose crinkled in disgust as he glared into those hazed eyes. "Fucking disgusting!" Those gold eyes pierced into O'Reilly's in accusation and the daemon muttered. "Bet you aren't even a good fuck either." He sighed nonchalantly and shrugged, "Oh well." A second later he squeezed on the officer's jaw and throat and tore it from his skull, a surge of blood flowed down onto the carpet in a crimson waterfall. The mortal couldn't even scream as the very organ for it was crudely deprived from him.

Vegeta tossed O'Reilly down onto the floor to die. The injury itself wouldn't kill the officer; it would be from loss of blood. The youkai cast a small spell to keep the officer conscious and aware until his point of death.

The youkai no ou's lips quirked up, forming a hideous smirk, as tears flowed from O'Reilly's eyes. Vegeta stepped back into the shadows, until it encompassed him in a thick blanket of darkness. Only his glowing eyes were visible. His sinister voice whispered into the deathly silent room, "Serves you right for calling me a fag."

The golden discs disappeared. The daemon had departed, leaving O'Reilly to fester.

* * *

Richard Hideux was found dead at 2:00 am. 

Jake Webb, who was partnered to work with Richard, or Dick, that shift found the corpse.

The attendant had his nails ripped out and was deboweled with a barely sharp object.

He was deposited in front of Son Goku's open cell.

Fortunately, the patient was asleep when it happened.


End file.
